


Silken skin

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken skin

Pam had always known that humans could be soft but she had never expected Sookie's skin to feel like silk. The girl was smiling, allowing Pam to slowly comb her hair, her other hand soft against Sookie's skin. Sookie seemed to relax a little more when Pam's lips brushed over her back, the two had been sat together for a while before Pam took a chance and asked if she could maybe 'be with' Sookie. The request had surprised Sookie almost as much as her reply surprised Pam. 

Sookie had drawn Pam with her to the bedroom. Before Bill she would never have dared be with a woman, much less a vampire, but now... now she thought of it as a chance to try something new. Pam had smiled, stripping away the silk pajamas Sookie had worn to cover her lower body, moving instantly to where she wanted to be.


End file.
